


An Avenger in Oz

by jsaint34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: The Avengers get caught up in a battle with HYDRA at the Tower and the fight sends Natasha into a strange dream that she would most likely rather not remember.





	An Avenger in Oz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaiah18376](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah18376/gifts), [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts).



> I have no earthly idea how I came up with this and I don't even know if this kind of story has been done before on here, if it has no infringement was intended on any other works or on the movie or book the Wizard of Oz. I don't own any of the characters and this was purely written for fun and no monetary gain. So I really want to apologize for this as this came out of nowhere because my muse hit me big time despite or maybe because of my exhaustion, I'm not really sure. Anyway on with Natasha's adventure in the land of Oz.

The first thing Natasha Romanoff-Rogers remembered when she woke up was the Tower being under siege by HYDRA. She and Steve had barely had the time to suit up before everything went dark and Avengers Tower went into full lockdown mode. The team was already separated and now had no way to get to each other. Captain America and Black Widow did their best to make it to the armory where Steve and Tony had decided would be the best place to regroup in case of an emergency such as this. Before they could even make it to the emergency stairwell forty HYDRA agents arrived to halt their progress. The couple had faced greater odds before but this time they knew they were in trouble when the Agent who appeared to be in charge spoke.

“Captain America…Black Widow…you will surrender to us immediately and take us to the Winter Soldier. He along with the two of you will lead to HYDRA’s glorious resurrection. The three of you will lead us to true World domination.”

“Over my dead body.”

Steve was just as confident as Natasha had always heard him before and she knew he wouldn’t go down without a fight, especially after how long it took him to find Bucky and help his best friend recover his life. And she was going to be there right beside him no matter what happened. Five years ago she would never have imagined her life could be this way, but when Steve came along she found someone she had thought lost a long time ago. She found herself. The soldier and spy worked together like a well-oiled machine despite the odds stacked against them. Eventually the tide began to turn and they were overwhelmed. In the moment they thought they were going to die salvation came in the form of a knight in red and gold armor and a green behemoth. Iron Man and the Hulk had found a way to get to their beleaguered team-mates and put HYDRA on the defensive. Before the enemy could be defeated one agent fired a shot that grazed Natasha’s skull. She fell unconscious as Steve dispatched her assailant.

“Nat!”

She hadn’t heard his scream as she hit the floor of the tower. Nor did she feel his arms gather her up and rush towards the elevator which Tony had gotten back on line with the help of FRIDAY. All she could see was a bright Technicolor world around her as she slowly stood in an attempt to regain her bearings.

“I don’t know where I am, but it doesn’t look like New York.”

As Natasha looked around she knew she that her best options of getting home were to gather as much Intel as she could. Though she was still woozy, she set off with determination in her eyes and a steady gait on a strange yellow brick road. As she continued her trek she kept her guard up and felt eyes watching her. Years of hardened instincts kept her alert and when she thought her mysterious tracker was close she wheeled around to see only a scarecrow keeping his own vigilant guard over his cornfield.

“Must have taken a harder hit than I thought. For a moment I could almost see that scarecrow moving.”

“That’s because I was moving.”

The voice briefly startled the trained assassin, not because the scarecrow spoke, but because he sounded like Tony. Upon closer inspection, Natasha could see the same ridiculous goatee and mustache that Tony Stark insisted wasn’t out of date and always proceeded to show pictures of his many adoring fans who had styled their facial hair just like his.

“Who are you? Why are you up there?”

“What do you think I’m doing up here? I’m splitting atoms. If I knew what an atom was. And if it isn’t painfully obvious, I’m a scarecrow.”

“You don’t say?”

“I do say…who are you?”

“Natasha Rogers…and I’m trying to find my way home. You mind telling me where I am?”

“As far away from home as you can possibly get. This is the land of Oz.”

“Oz? As in the Wizard of Oz? Now I know I’m dreaming. Any minute now I’m going to wake up, safe at home in bed with my husband.”

Natasha slowly closed her eyes and pinched herself in an effort to return to her own reality. She stayed that way for a ten count and when she opened her eyes again the scarecrow was still staring at her with an overly snarky grin on his face.

“Did that make you feel better Red? I hate to disappoint you, but this isn’t a dream.”

“Okay Mr. Know it all, if I’m not dreaming, and I am really in Oz, how would you suggest I get home?”

“Just follow the yellow brick road. And yes, at the end of the Road you’ll find the Wizard. He’s the only person who can get you back to wherever it is you came from.”

“Okay…then I’ll just be off. The longer I stay here talking to you, then the longer it will take me to get back home.”

“Hey…”

Natasha had started to turn away when the snarky voice spoke up once more, attracting her attention back to him. The expression on his face had changed from one of sarcastic amusement to almost pleading.

“Yes…did you need something?”

“I’ve been up here for so long…and I’ve always wanted to meet the Wizard. Do you think I could…I don’t know…tag along?”

“What’s in it for you?”

“I was hoping the Wizard could give me a brain. Contrary to how I act, I’m somewhat lacking in the intelligence factor.”

“No…really? I suppose you can join me…as long as you don’t slow me down. At the first sign of you lagging behind…I’m going to leave you.”

“That sounds fair.”

“All right then…hurry up. We’ve got a long way to go.”

“Actually…”

“What now?”

“I could use a hand getting down from here.”

Natasha was now exasperated and she hadn’t even really begun her journey. But she had already told the scarecrow that he could come along. Now she just had to get him down. Luckily, she had stashed two knives in her boots and with a flick of her wrists both went flying towards the scarecrows wrists easily cutting the ropes that secured him to the post.

“You’re free…so come on. And remember what I said…”

“I know…don’t fall behind.”

As Natasha set off with her new companion in tow she once again put her guard up. The first encounter she had seemed to be friendly enough but she was still in dangerous territory so she had to be mindful of danger. As they continued along the road the scarecrow began asking questions about Natasha’s life. He wanted to know all about where she came from and why she was so eager to get home. When his questions became overly obnoxious she shot him a glare that he interpreted to mean she would cut his vocal cords out…if he actually had vocal cords. Soon enough the pair came to a forest where the spy felt as if something wasn’t quite right. Assessing her surroundings she caught sight of what appeared to be a tin man frozen in place with his axe held high above his head.

“Gee Natasha…don’t you think we should help him?”

“Don’t have the time. I need to get back home to my family. I don’t doubt they’re in trouble without me there.”

Once again the scarecrow that looked and sounded like Tony gave Natasha a pleading look. Her resolve was strong enough to not be swayed by her annoying companion but as she turned her gaze back towards the tin man something about him seemed unsettlingly familiar. She slowly approached and the set of his jaw…the deep blue of his eyes reminded her of someone…and it hit her…he reminded her of Steve. Quickly working out why he hadn’t moved as she walked a circle around him she saw the oil can on a stump to his left. Knowing that she still needed more information on this Wizard and how to get home, she doused him with oil and he began to move…first lowering his axe.

“Oh…thank you so much. It feels like I’ve been rusted that way for seventy years. Who are you?”

“My name is Natasha…and I’m trying to get home to New York.”

“Nat…you’ve got a very beautiful name. You must be off to see the Wizard. Can I come along?”

“Why do you need to see the Wizard?”

“I hear if you ask him and he’s in a particularly good mood…he’ll grant any wish you have. I’d hope he could give me a heart.”

“You can come…but I’ll tell you the same thing I told the straw man…lag behind and I’m leaving you.”

“Fair enough…let’s get going.”

Natasha didn’t want to waste any more time; she set off at a brisk pace with her now two companions keeping a steady pace. Unfortunately their road led them through an older and more sinister seeming part of the forest where the spy would have to rely on all of her skills to protect herself and keep moving. When they had almost reached the halfway point a creature leapt out from behind a tree to try and frighten them. He was met with a hard punch to the gut from a very collected Black Widow. He went down and now the three companions could see that he seemed to be covered in grass as if he had been rolling around in it with the effect of it turning his fur green. 

“What are you? And why did you try to attack us?”

“Just a harmless woodlands lion. I’ve been here by myself for so long. Solitude isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Fine you can come see the Wizard too.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have too…that’s why these two are following me…let me guess you hope the Wizard will grant your wish…”

“…For courage. I promise I’ll keep up. Just don’t leave me behind.”

Natasha once again set off at a rapid pace…so far this dream was still irritating her because Clint had made her watch this movie with Lila. While she did enjoy it…but would never admit it…she actually missed not meeting the Munchkins and had yet to encounter the Wicked Witch. As the four of them stepped out of the woods a specter from Natasha’s past was there blocking her way.

“You will never get to the Wizard; Natalia. Not without defeating me first.”

The blonde woman was someone Natasha immediately recognized. Yelena Belova had been the next girl chosen to take the mantle of Black Widow, and all she had to do was defeat her predecessor. But Yelena was arrogant…she believed that defeating Natalia Romanova wouldn’t be any kind of a challenge. Natasha was better and she knew it, in their fight Yelena had been sloppy and telegraphed all of her moves which gave the redhead the advantage. Knowing that this dream Yelena was her last obstacle to getting home, Natasha saw a conveniently placed bucket of water, and doused the other Black Widow with it. She melted instantaneously and the foursome continued their path towards the Wizard’s castle. By the time they got inside Natasha had had enough of this and pushed her way past the barbers and guards and anyone else who insisted she stop.

“I don’t have time for this…my family is in danger and they need my help. We’re going to see the Wizard whether any of you like it or not.”

Everyone stepped out of Natasha’s way at that point. She and her companions finally had a clear path to the Wizard’s throne room and she pushed the doors open without hesitation. What she saw as she entered was not what she had expected in the slightest. Standing in front of her in a room that looked like the Director’s office at the Triskelion was the Wizard but he looked just like Nick Fury.

“What the hell…can this dream possibly get any weirder?”

“Unfortunately Romanoff…it’s about to.”

“You are Fury…aren’t you?”

“That ought to be obvious by now Natasha. And your companions…you know who they are.”

“Of course I do…so what was the point of all of this?”

“That you had the ability to get out of this dream all along. You’re still in New York…lying in a hospital bed at Avengers Tower. You want to wake up…you could have done that without walking all this way. Steve, Tony, Bruce…they’re all right there with you. Clint is on the way as we speak.”

“If I could do that all along…then all I had to do was…”

Natasha looks down at her wrist and sees her Widow’s bite bracelet. She knew she had been wearing them but thought she had to follow the plot of the movie to the conclusion. When she looked towards the scarecrow and the oddly green lion they were looking down as if their gaze was on a hospital bed. Only the tin man was standing there looking directly at her with her hand in his. He had a pleading worried gaze in his blue eyes and when he spoke it was with all the compassion and love he had for her.

“Nat…wake up…come back to me. James and I need you.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Natasha raised her right wrist…powered up the Widow’s bite and fired it off directly at her neck. The effect was instantaneous as she bolted up in the bed, startling Steve, Tony and Bruce who were all at her bedside. Clint was in the doorway holding onto her son James’ hand. She remembered that he had been with Pepper when the attack began so he had been safe. 

“Natasha…you should…we had the wound on your head bandaged but…”

“I’ll rest soon Bruce. I just need time with my family. Could you guys…?”

“Sure, let’s go Tony. Clint; I’m sure you’ll want to call Laura…”

“Yeah…come on kiddo…”

Before Clint departed with James, the five year old ran over to his mother’s bed where Steve picked him up so she could hug him. James planted a sloppy kiss on Natasha’s cheek before Steve set him down and he rejoined his Uncle Clint. As they walked away he waved back and spoke with a small voice.

“I’m glad you’re okay Mommy.”

When they were out of earshot Steve closed the door and glanced over at Natasha with an overly worried look in his eyes. She knew what he was going to ask even before he could open his mouth to speak.

“I’m fine Rogers…really…”

“You’re a Rogers too…where were you?”

“I was in Oz…and you were there…and Tony and Bruce were there…and Fury was too.”

“Okay…remind me never to question your dreams again. Just make sure I’m there when you have them.”

“You’d better be there both; inside and outside of my dreams. Just make sure of one thing for me…”

“What’s that?”

“That you and James watch the Wizard of Oz without me.”

Steve chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss to Natasha’s forehead. As her dreams go, this was the one he didn’t have to worry about quite as much as the nightmares they both used to have. But he also knew that no matter how much she protested she’d be right there with her boys when they watched the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a case could be made for Tony to be the Tin Man based on his heart and the Arc Reactor, but with this he just felt more suited for the Scarecrow because one of Tony's greatest strengths is his intellect, just as Steve's is his heart. I could have reversed the characters but I don't know it just felt right this way. Hope everyone enjoys the story.


End file.
